


Baby(sitting), Maybe

by tookumade



Series: Haikyuu!! MatsuHana Week - 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookumade/pseuds/tookumade
Summary: “One day,” says Hanamaki, “we’ll look back on this and laugh.”“Mm-hm,” Matsukawa hums.“It’ll be a cute little story. We’ll tell our friends, and they’ll laugh along with us. They might even be sympathetic.”“Mmmm…”“You’re absolutely right,sympatheticis reaching way too far.”(written for Haikyuu!! MatsuHana Week - Day 6 - children, bonds)





	Baby(sitting), Maybe

“One day,” says Hanamaki, “we’ll look back on this and laugh.”  
  
“Mm-hm,” Matsukawa hums.  
  
“It’ll be a cute little story. We’ll tell our friends, and they’ll laugh along with us. They might even be sympathetic.”  
  
“Mmmm…”  
  
“You’re absolutely right, _sympathetic_ is reaching way too far.”  
  
“Mm-hm.”  
  
“We’ll tell my sister to teach her hell-spawn and her hell-spawn’s friends that tying their baby-sitters together is a _very_ rude thing to do.”  
  
“Mm.”  
  
“And to keep the sticky-tape out of their reach.”  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
“I’m really sorry I couldn’t do more to stop them from taping up your mouth, by the way.”  
  
“Mm-m.”  
  
“And I’ll never do something as stupid as telling them to stop watching so much TV and to run around and play pretend instead. I’ll never doubt technology for keeping us safe ever again.”  
  
“Hmm-mm.”  
  
“You are really too forgiving.”  
  
“Mm-hmm-hm.”  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
Hanamaki gives his wrists another tentative twist, but the thin phone-charging cables the kids had managed to get a hold of and used to bind his wrists together from behind, and then bound his wrists to _Matsukawa’s_ wrists so that they’re both back-to-back, are tied too tightly. He and Matsukawa had let their guards down by allowing the kids to do this, thinking they could simply pull free with ease. What utter, utter fools they had been.  
  
Hanamaki sighs. Kids are truly terrifying when they get too caught up in their games of imagination.  
  
“Hey, guys?” he calls out, because obviously, Matsukawa can’t. “Naoko-chan? Youhei-kun? Ami-chan? Where are you?”  
  
There’s a pause, which is then followed by wild giggling, which could never be a good sign. Hanamaki groans quietly.  
  
“Guys, can you please untie us? It’s getting very uncomfortable.”  
  
The three hell-spawn—their baby-sitting charges—all rocket out of whatever room they had been wreaking havoc on, and promptly surround Hanamaki and Matsukawa, brandishing plastic pirate swords, and Hanamaki makes a mental note to have a stern talk to his sister about those too, because he’s been hit on the shin by one of them already this morning, and it _actually hurt quite a bit_.  
  
“ _Yarr! Where’s the treasure, you sea-scum?!_ ” the hell-spawns’ leader and Hanamaki’s niece, Naoko, yells, waving her weapon under Matsukawa’s nose.  
  
“Hm-mm-hm.”  
  
“He doesn’t know,” Hanamaki translates. “Please stop waving your sword, you might hit him. And, don’t call him sea-scum—he’s actually a very majestic shark of some sort.” Matsukawa huffs a laugh from behind his tape-gag. “Also, I thought we were playing bad-guys-kidnapping-zoo-animals. Where did pirates come from?”  
  
“ _We’re pirate zookeepers!_ ” Youhei declares. Naoko and Ami raise their swords and yell in incoherent agreement.  
  
“Of course you are,” says Hanamaki, stifling a sigh. “What are we, then?”  
  
“ _Sea monsters!_ ” they yell in reply, perfectly unison.  
  
“Naturally.”  
  
“Come on, we have to go rescue to the zebras!” Ami shouts, and the three dash out of the room again.  
  
“Hey, _guys_ , come back! Don’t—ah. Was I like that when I was their age?” Hanamaki says with a defeated sigh. He can hear Matsukawa snicker, before realising that that he’s shifting his hands behind him. “Oh, are you—? Can you— _nice_ , Issei!” Something loosens, and he feels Matsukawa’s hands come away from his own. There’s another moment of shuffling, and Matsukawa manages to free himself, and then quickly unties Hanamaki’s own bonds.  
  
“My hero,” says Hanamaki with a sigh of relief, rolling his shoulders gingerly as they stand. “I’d never live it down if my sister came home and saw us like that.”  
  
Matsukawa is peeling the sticky-tape off his mouth. He crumples it up in his hand with a grimace.  
  
“Blergh,” he says. “Disgusting. That taste is going to stay for ages.”  
  
“I can give you something else to taste.”  
  
“Oh, _my!_ Not in the presence of children, _darling_.”  
  
“I meant like— _oh my god, you dumbass_ —I meant _food_ , like _lunch_ , and—why am I dating you?” Hanamaki elbows him in the ribs as Matsukawa starts laughing.  
  
There’s the patter of footsteps behind them, and when they turn around, Youhei is standing at the doorway, eyes and mouth all wide open.  
  
“ _They escaped!_ ” he yelps, because apparently all three hell-spawns are incapable of talking in indoor-voices, and charges away again. Hanamaki and Matsukawa look at each other.  
  
“ _Majestic Sea Monster Takahiro_ ,” says Matsukawa loudly, and Hanamaki has to look away as he gives a violent snort of laughter. “We have to catch the pirate-zookeepers so we can go home to have our feast! I’m hungry!”  
  
“You are right, _Divine Sea Monster Issei_ —“  
  
“Is that _seriously_ the best you could come up with?”  
  
“—I’m so hungry, I could eat _three whole pirate-zookeepers_.”  
  
“Let’s go catch some!”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
Soon, there are shrieks from the kids as they sprint around the house, trying to dodge Hanamaki and Matsukawa whilst giggling madly. Matsukawa makes a big show of catching the plastic swords and pretending to eat them, and then unceremoniously tossing them aside. Hanamaki kicks the swords under the nearest piece of furniture with a little more than mild vengeance.  
  
Eventually, they manage to round the kids up into the kitchen and get them to wash their hands. As the kids loudly whine about indestructible sea monsters not dying by sword stabbing, the long-suffering baby-sitters high-five each other out of sight.  
  
“All right, you lot,” says Hanamaki, now herding them into the dining area. “We sea monsters are actually hungry for food that’s not people, so let’s all be friends and have lunch now, okay? Sit down, we have onigiri.”  
  
Naoko and Youhei cheer at this, but Ami says quizzically, “Why do sea monsters eat onigiri?”  
  
“Because everyone needs a balanced diet, and we sea monsters eat onigiri when we’re not eating pirate-zookeepers,” Hanamaki explains.  
  
Matsukawa brings out the tray of three different kinds of onigiri that Hanamaki’s sister had made for them, and says, “All right, they all look delicious, so dig in.”  
  
The kids swoop at the food like vultures. Hanamaki supposes that the energy needed to terrorise babysitters _would_ require quite a lot of sustenance. For what’s probably the twelfth time today, Hanamaki stifles a sigh, and leans his head on Matsukawa’s shoulder. Matsukawa responds by not-so-gently shoving an onigiri against Hanamaki’s mouth, to which Hanamaki gives a half-splutter-half-yelp in protest and swats him away, and this in turn makes the kids burst out laughing in between their chewing like it’s the funniest thing they’ve ever seen.  
  
Once they’ve polished off the onigiri, Hanamaki and Matsukawa tidy up while the kids shuffle out of the kitchen. Hanamaki watches them leave with something like apprehension.  
  
“Oh, no, there they go,” he mutters, pausing in the middle of wiping down the dining table. “We can’t let them capture us again, you hear me, my sea monster darling?”  
  
Matsukawa snickers. “They’re not running, though, so I’ll take that as a good sign. I think we chased them around enough that we tired them out.”  
  
“True.”  
  
“Come on, let’s have a break. Some respite before we inevitably get captured again.”  
  
“My sister should be back in another hour or two. Maybe she’ll rescue us? If I bribe her?” Hanamaki says as he lets Matsukawa loop an arm around his shoulders and steer him out into the living room. Moving almost perfectly in-sync, they flop onto the couch and lean back, and then slump against each other, sighing.  
  
“Thanks for helping us out today,” Hanamaki says.  
  
“No problem,” says Matsukawa. “It’s been fun.”  
  
“In the same way that stubbing your toe against a table is fun, I guess.”  
  
Matsukawa nudges him with a smile. “It’s not that bad.”  
  
“Okay, maybe like… bumping your knee or something.”  
  
They hear footsteps approaching again, and Hanamaki mutters a very quiet “oh no”, and they look up to see the kids at the door, peeking at them.  
  
“We’re bored,” Naoko announces, leading them in. She climbs onto the couch and squeezes in between Hanamaki and Matsukawa.  
  
“Ow, Naoko-chan.”  
  
“Sorry, uncle Issei.”  
  
Ami joins them, flopping sleepily against Matsukawa; Youhei takes the space next to Hanamaki and uses him as his pillow.  
  
“Are you all comfortable?” Hanamaki asks after a pause  
  
“Yeees,” the kids and Matsukawa all chorus.  
  
“Anyone want to watch TV?”  
  
Everyone makes varying grunting noises with no answer.  
  
“I see. Any suggestions?”  
  
“ _Inazuma_ ,” Ami says.  
  
“ _Doraemon_ ,” Youhei chimes.  
  
“ _Anpanman_ ,” Naoko mumbles into Hanamaki shoulder.  
  
“NHK’s _Shinsengumi!_ drama,” says Matsukawa.  
  
“Issei, _no_.”  
  
Matsukawa gives a little laugh. They all fall into a sleepy silence, with no move made to find the remote control to turn on the TV. Eventually, Hanamaki feels Youhei beside him shift his position slightly with a comfortable mumble; Naoko has started snoring lightly; Matsukawa’s chest is rising and falling evenly with sleep; Ami is curled up beside him and using his lap as a pillow.  
  
With a little smile, Hanamaki feels his eyelids grow heavy too, and he supposes that, well, this wasn’t so bad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening, when he’s back in his own house, Hanamaki receives a message from his sister with a photo she had taken upon returning home, of all five of them fast asleep on the couch and looking, as she had put it, ‘deceivingly angelic’. Hanamaki laughs, and forwards it to Matsukawa.

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends i am here ☞ [twitter](https://twitter.com/naffnuffnice) | [tumblr](http://naff-nuff-nice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
